Draconic Journey - AU
by DragonMaster912
Summary: This is a rewrite of the original series with a few twists of my own. For one thing Ash will specialize in draconic pokemon, and he won't be as dumb as in the original series. Sorry if the review is bad.


**Greetings everyone my name is DragonMaster0912, this will be my very first story I've ever written so reviews will be greatly appreciated. I've read fics like **_**'The Tales Of A Trainer'**_** by Kofukuna Shi no Kami, and **_**'A Different Journey'**_** by shadow12 and was inspired to write my own story about a Dragon Master Ash.**

**Also, I didn't really like the style of Alola that much so it will not be included in this story, but everything from Gen 6 and back will be included.**

**And pokemon will NOT be limited to only four moves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon franchise or anything related to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Quest of Dragons**

"Ah man it's already 10 o'clock i better get to bed, I can't be late tomorrow after all."

And with that Ash Ketchum our 10 year old hero ,and a budding dragon master got into bed and drifted into sleep. For see tomorrow Ash will be able to pick one of the three starters offered by Professor Oak and be able to start his pokemon journey.

Tomorrow the raven haired preteen would be able to pick between the grass type Bulbasaur,

the water type Squirtle, or the fire type Charmander. But Ash already knew he wanted Charmander, it did evolve into the pseudo-dragon Charizard after all.

You see, Ash fell in love with Dragon type pokemon when he first saw the Kanto champion Lance on since that moment Ash dedicated every second of his free time to research on all things dragon types. His mother being the loving, and supportive mother she is fully supported his endeavors and bought him all the needed books and even introduced to the famous Professor Oak.

Oak was more than happy to help boy with his research,taking pride in how the boy seemed to soak up all the knowledge he could on his favorite typing.

When Ash woke up he noticed that it was around 6 in the morning. His mother had made sure he was used to getting up early in the morning. Didn't want him waking up late on a day like this after all

After showering and putting his traveling outfit which was a black undershirt, a red jacket over that, blue pants, black fingerless gloves, red and white running shoes, and of course his favorite hat that was red with a white front and a small Pokemon League symbol in green over the white, he headed down stairs and was greeted to the sight of his mother making breakfast.

Delia Ketchum was a woman with fair skin, and was wearing a purple skirt that went down to her knees, and a light pink blouse, with her brown hair pulled into a tight bun.

"Good morning mom."

Good morning sweetie."

"So sweetie are ready for your journey? Do you have everything you need packed?"

"Yeah mom I got everything ready last night."

After they finished their breakfast Ash was suddenly pulled into a bone-crushing hug by his mother. Ash had noticed that his mother's eyes were watery and she looked like she was about to cry any moment now.

"M-mom what's wrong!"

*sigh "Nothing, but to think my little Ashy is going off on his own makes more than a little upset."

"It'll be okay mom and I won't be alone I'll have my pokemon with me by my side."

Delia smiled a little when she heard that. Her Ashy sure did love pokemon there was no doubt about that.

Ash noticed that it was 7:30, and decided to head to Professor Oaks even though he didn't need to be there until 9 o'clock. It never hurt to early after all right?

"Ok mom i'm going to head over to the lab a little early."

"Ok sweetie I love you remember that ok."

Ash's eyes moistened at that, and ran over to give his mom one last hug.

"Goodbye mom I love you too."

And with that Ash grabbed his yellow backpack and made his way over to the good professor's lab

* * *

When Ash got to the lab and knocked on the door he was greeted to the sight of an elderly man in his early 50's with greying hair that stood up on side and was wearing a red shirt with khaki pants under a white lab coat along with brown shoes.

"Good morning Ash my boy, a little aren't you."

"Yes Professor but i just couldn't wait to meet my future partner and hopefully my best friend!"

Oak chuckled and said,

"Very well then Ash."

The Professor then led Ash into the lab and into a room with three red and white spherical devices sitting on a table. Each pokeball had a different elemental sticker. One ball had the symbol for grass types on it. The next ball held the symbol for water types. And the last one, and the one he knew held his future partner had the symbol for fire types on it.

Oak walked to the table and released the pokemon within the balls.

"Well Ash these are the three starters I offer to a selective few trainers each year. We have the grass type pokemon bulbasaur."

Bulbasaur is a green dinosaur-like pokemon that stands on four legs. It's hide was a bluish-green with darker spots dotted all around and the bulb on its back was a darker green it has ruby red eyes that held a certain intelligence. Ash could tell just by looking at it that it would be a very powerful pokemon in the future. Shame it wasn't a dragon type, or even draconic in nature.

"And the water type pokemon Squirtle."

Squirtle is a light blue bipedal turtle with a tough-looking red shell on its back the frontside of Squirtle's shell was light tan in color. It had somewhat stubby arms and legs, and a tail on its backside. It too had wonderful red eyes.. Once again Ash could tell it would be a powerful pokemon in the future.

"And finally the fire type pokemon Charmander."

Charmander is a bipedal lizard with orange scales and a cream underbelly and beneath its tail was also cream colored. On the tip of its tail was a bright, burning flame that showed the pokemon's healthiness. It had blue eyes that reminded Ash of the sky.

"So Ash do you know which starter you'd like to pick?"

Oak asked this even though he knew which one the boy would pick. It was Oak who taught him almost everything about dragons he knew after all. He knew that Ash dreamed of becoming a Dragon Type Master.

As Ash looked at the starters before him, he knew that all three would grow up to be powerful, and would make a wonderful partner, but it was his dream to be a master dragon type trainer so he would pick-

"I choose Charmander professor."

"Very well then Ash."

As Oak recalled the other two starters Charmander squealed happily and jumped into Ash's arms. After Ash set Charmander down he decided to tell Charmander about his got down on one knee and looked Charmander in the eye

"Charmander listen here."

Charmander looked at Ash and nodded showing he was indeed listening to what Ash has to say.

"You see Charmander it's my dream to one day be a powerful dragon master, and beat the Kanto region's champion Lance who is already a dragon master. To achieve this goal I plan on putting you and any other pokemon I catch through extremely tough and grueling training. It will be difficult but it result in you being a powerful Charizard knocking enemies left and right. So what do you say Charmander will you travel with me and help me achieve our goals together?"

As Ash's speech progressed Charmander's eyes grew wide and he stared at Ash with nothing but pure admiration and respect. When he noticed Ash was finished speaking Charmander grunted in affirmation and nodded to Ash.

"That's great Charmander, you'll be the strongest Charizard in the world I promise."

Ash smiled at his starter as Charmander smiled right back at Ash. Already was a bond forming between a young boy and his pokemon.

As Oak watched the scene play out before him the smile wouldn't leave his face as he watched his student form a bond with his new partner. He looked back on the times when he would teach Ash about pokemon with fondness. But enough about that for now he still had one more gift to give to Ash.

"Here Ash I still have one more thing to give you."

Oak then proceeded to pull a rectangular device, and five empty pokeballs out of his lab coat. The device was red with black accents on it.

"Here you go Ash five pokeballs and your pokedex. Now since there aren't a lot of dragon type or draconic pokemon native to Kanto this is the National variant of the pokedex. Why don't you go ahead and scan your Charmander with the pokedex"

Ash nodded and pocketed the pokeballs in his bag then opened his pokedex and pointed it at Charmander.

**Charmander The Lizard Pokemon**

**The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.**

**This Charmander is male and possesses the ability Blaze**

**Charmander currently knows the moves: Scratch, Growl, and Ember**

Ash nodded at the information and had already started coming up with a training plan for Charmander when he heard a voice behind him.

"That's a pretty strong looking Charmander you have there Ashy."

Ash, Professor Oak looked towards the doorway to see a man with red hair spiking straight up wearing a blue shirt with gold accents, black pants, and a black cape to finish off the outfit Behind the man stood a very impressive looking Dragonite that stood at 7'3" even taller than the redheaded man by about a head. This man is Lance Wataru the Kanto champion, and a powerful dragon master.

When Professor Oak had first started to teach Ash about pokemon he had contacted Lance through the league, and told Lance about a promising young trainer who wanted to specialize in dragon types. Oak himself being a very important figure in Kanto as the regional professor and inventor of the pokedex was able to get ahold of the champion himself relatively easily.

After Lance had heard about a young trainer who wished to specialize dragon types, the best type in his opinion, he just had to come and meet the young man, so he jumped on his trusted partner Dragonite and headed to Pallet Town. When Lance and Ash first met Ash thought that Lance would be a very serious man after seeing him in battle on tv, and the stone cold face he was wearing. He dropped that notion the very next moment when Lance gained sparkles, yes you read that right sparkles, in his eye and proceeded to fanboy over dragons and bombard Ash with questions like, What's your favorite dragon type? What do you like most about dragon types? How did you become interested in dragon types? in a rapid-fire fashion that Ash was barely able to keep up.

Soon after that Ash also gained sparkles in his eyes and fanboy'd over dragon types with his idol. After that Lance had become something of a big brother to Ash and would make frequent trips to Pallet to visit him. When Lance heard Delia call Ash, 'Ashy' he thought it was hilarious and now calls Ash that whenever he sees him, much to Ash's displeasure.

With that out of the way, let's get back on with the story.

"Lance! When'd you get here I thought you were off with League business?"

Lance chuckled as he walked into the room and put a hand on Ash's head and shook his head around. Ash groaned and shoved Lance's hand off his head.

"You didn't think I would miss you leaving for your journey did you."

As Lance talked and caught up Charmander noticed Lance's Dragonite in the back of the room he gained stars in his eyes and ran up to Dragonite and stared up at the powerful dragon with pure admiration in his eyes, much to Dragonite's amusement. Lance and Professor Oak noticed and were also amused.

"That Charmander of yours sure has a lot of energy doesn't he Ashy?"

Ash also noticed what he was talking about and chuckled

"Yep my Charmander quite the ball on energy."

After that Charmander snapped out of his admiring of Dragonite's apparent strength and stared at the floor and blush in embarrassment causing everyone in the room to laugh, which caused 's Charmander's blush to get even brighter.

After that episode Lance and seemingly remembered something as he had suddenly gained a look of remembrance.

"Oh yeah Ash I brought you a gift for your journey."

"What really?"

Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out a red and white pokeball and handed it to Ash.

"Yeah after all, a future dragon master can't leave on his journey without at least one dragon type on his team. Nothing against Charmander but he isn't a dragon type."

"Y-you don't mean."

"Go on open the pokeball."

Ash released the pokemon inside the pokeball and in a flash of white out came a serpentine pokemon blue in color with a white underbelly, fin like appendages on its head along with a white bump on its forehead. Both Ash and Professor Oak stared at the small snake-like pokemon in shock because this pokemon was a Dratini, the pokemon that would evolve into the pseudo-legendary pokemon Dragonite.

"You got me a Dratini?"

"Yeah my Dragonite and his mate had an egg that hatched into Dratini a few months ago and we both agreed that Dratini would do well under your care and give you experience for future dragons you catch."

Ash ran up to the person he saw as a big brother and gave him a hug.

Charmander seeing the Dratini recognized that this would be his new friend and teammate walked up to Dratini and introduced himself. The two seemingly hit it off with Dratini being just as friendly and outgoing as Charmander.

Professor Oak decided to give his input to Ash

"Well Ash why don't you go a head and scan Dratini."

"Ok Professor."

Ash took out his pokedex activated it, and pointed it at Dratini.

**Dratini The Dragon Pokemon**

**Dratini continually molts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels.**

**This Dratini is male and possesses the ability Shed Skin**

**Dratini currently knows the moves Wrap, Leer, Thunder Wave, and *Iron Tail**

**(*Note, Iron tail is an egg move and is useable)**

Ash was very impressed with Dratini's moveset and told him so which caused said dragon to beam at the praise. Iron tail would be very useful in the Pewter City gym..Dragonite was smirking in the back of the room at how strong his son was already.

Ash noticed it had been around an hour since he arrived and it was around 8:30. Knowing that the other trainers Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson, and Leaf Green would be arriving soon he decided to leave now and get a head start.

"Well we should be going if we want to make it to Viridian City in good time."

* * *

After all the goodbyes were said Ash asked his pokemon if they would rather walk outside their pokeballs, or be returned for now, both decided to stay outside with Charmander walking on Ash's left side and Dratini opting to ride on Ash's right shoulder.

As Ash made his first step onto Route 1 with his pokemon by his side, he realized this was his first step toward his goal. With his pokemon by side he would become the strongest Dragon Master this world had ever seen, and his pokemon shared that sentiment.

Aaaaand that's a wrap on chapter 1. If liked it let me know, and remember reviews are always appreciated but all flames are to be fed to Charmander.

If you have any dragons you want Ash to catch let me know. Just know someway somehow Ash will catch a Gible because Garchomp is My absolute favorite dragon type.


End file.
